Letters
by WoahEvannaLynch
Summary: Letters to and from Harry Potter characters.
1. Dear Sirius

Dear Sirius,

I miss you so much. I miss every moment I spent with you and I wish I could have spent more time with you. I know I have been very busy with everything at the moment, but a minute doesn't go by when I don't think of you. You made me feel like I was close to dad and I loved listening to your stories from when you were at Hogwarts. You were my fatherly figure. I love you so much and nothing can ever change that. I hope you carry on making mischief up there with dad. But please remember that I am with you in whatever I do.

Remember that I love you.

Harry


	2. Dear Fred

Dear Fred,

I miss you; I miss you so much it hurts.

Every time I look in the mirror I see you. I see you in me, Freddy. I hear you all the time. I feel you with me when I cause mischief and I hear you laugh when I crack a joke. Nothings the same without you bro. No-one's the same anymore. Ginny's the worst. I hear her crying every night, her eyes puffy the next day. I can see the pain in her eyes whenever she looks at me. I hate it.

I think of you all the time. You were the best thing that ever happened to me… Although we didn't say it much; I love you Freddy, and always will.

I can't wait to see you! I hope your causing as much havoc as you can up there!

I hope to be with you again soon,

George


	3. Dear Severus

To my dearest Severus,

I keep watch over you all the time, my darling. You are so brave. I thank you for everything you have done for my brilliant Harry. I love you for that.

I wish we could go back in time and I could set things right. I should have listened to you Sev! I should have never abandoned you for James, You were the bestest friend I ever had. You still are.

I hope to see you soon so we can forget about the past.

Take care of yourself Sev, I'm watching over you. Always.

Your lovely Lily xxx


	4. Dear Mummy (Mrs Lovegood)

Dear mummy,

I miss you so much. I think of you all the time. Dad does too.

I hope you are proud of me and everything I do.

I do it all for you, mummy. I hope we get rid of the bad people so everyone can be happy and no one will have to worry. I will fight until this is over. I promise.

I hope you are having fun in Heaven. You can meet Dumbledore and maybe he can tell you how hard I have been working at school!

The pudding at Hogwarts is the best mum, but not better than your home made truffle. I loved that!

I miss you terrible but think of you every day.

I hope to see you soon dearest mummy.

Lots of love,

Your Luna x


	5. Dear Dobby

Dear Dobby,

The amount of times you saved my life is extraordinary.

I could never re pay you for what you have done. Never.

You were one of my bestest friends. I am so lonely without you, dobby. I wish you were still here. You would have loved all the party's we have been having.

I dont think you realise how much you have affected the Wizarding World. If it wasnt for you, Voldemort would still be about and killing.

I knew I never really told you, but Im truly ever so thankful for what you have done for me.

You are truly the best house elf I have ever met.

I hope you are happy where you are.

Thankyou for everything!

Harry.

P.S. Hermione has put it in a few words with the ministry and they may be putting out a new law to let house elfs get paid.


	6. To Dobby

To Dobby,

Winky is very sorry that I never listened to you…You weres my bestest friend and Winky never stops thinking about Dobby, not once.

Winky should have known that her masters were mean and Winky should have listened to Mister Dobby…but now she is too late. Too late to say sorry to her bestest friend.

Mister Potter is upset that Dobby is gone and he misses you very much.

Please come back Dobby…Winky will forget everything she said about you. She will never leave you…she will never leave you because Dobby never left her.

I is hoping to see you soon Mister Dobby, hoping to be with you again.

Dobby will always be in Winky's heart.

Winky loves Dobby very muchly.

From Winky


	7. Dear Luna

Dear Luna,

I am sorry that I put you in so much danger; you never deserved any of it. I hope that someday you and your dad will forgive me…forgive me for endangering you.

I wrote this to say thank you... Thank you for understanding. Thank you for being there when no one else was. Thank you for sticking with me until the end.

Your words helped me survive. When I didn't know what to do, when I had no hope left, I thought of you and thought about what you would have done, because you never give up hope Luna. You would never have given up.

I know many people use to think you were weird because you were different, but being different is the best trait anyone can have and you are one of the most inspirational people I have ever met. You never care what anyone thinks and to me, you are the strongest person I know.

So thank you for being the light at the end of the tunnel.

Thank you for believing.

Harry


	8. To Daddy (Remus Lupin)

To Daddy,

I miss you.

I have heard many stories about what you did…the impact you made on the world today. I never would have wanted a different dad.

Harry and Ginny have looked after me extremely well and I love them to bits for it, but it will never come near to the amount I love you. I know I wasn't with you for long but I know that you are the bravest person ever.

You being a werewolf doesn't change anything, It just makes me believe that different isn't a bad thing. You have taught me to give people a second chance and to admire people for who they truly are.

I never stop thinking about you and I can't wait to see you and mummy again… I'm not scared of dying because Harry told me that Death is just the next great adventure.

You will and always will be my true Hero Daddy.

I love you and Mummy.

Teddy x


End file.
